Tangible
by trisa
Summary: The Professor has found a way to control Rogue's power effect on one person, he picked Jean.
1. Chapter 1

please don't sue.Oh and my grammer sucks, alot sorry about that.

**Tangible**

There was no wind in the lab, no air, it was simply still. And she sat day after day writing things down, taking notes. Sometimes someone would come into her lab and she would need to put them back together again, sewing stitches, or bandaging limbs, or there was a mission that she was needed on, but mostly she sat in her lab.

"I need a blanket she's going into shock." Jean looked up startled only to see a flash of red hair and a heaving chest, quickly followed by another flash of darker hair.

"Their both going into shock." Jean, momentarily startled by the interruption sprung into action, grabbing blankets and IV's on her way to the two stretchers.

She looked up Orroro and Scott closely followed by the professor. "We're going to need to sedate them." With a nod the telepath caused two needles to hover above two veins, plunging one needle into a fur covered forearm, and another into a pale clenching forearm. Within seconds both figures stopped all movement save for the slight rise and fall of their chests.

"Well, anyone care to inform me why I just sedated these two?" Jean inquired.

"We were walking around campus, trying to plan out next weeks lecture when Rogue came running out of nowhere, we all thought she would stop, but she didn't, and then we realized she was going to jump over the cliff on north campus. Logan took off behind her, but it was too late she was already falling; he reached out his hand, and pulled her up. But she wasn't wearing gloves." Jean watched as Scott recapped the story, he did so with so little compassion it was almost puzzling, here two people had almost died, and he spoke as if it were a story of him tinkering with one of his bikes.

A fait whirring was heard through the lab, and the redhead looked down to see the professor. "I think it would be best if I had a word alone with Jean. Scott, Orroro thank you for your efforts, and quick thinking." The doors of the lab clicked shut after the two mutants had left.

"I do believe that we have a slight problem on our hands with young Rogue." The professor turned to Jean and continued. "It seems that the inability to touch is sending her into a state of disassociation from the rest of society."

Jean nodded she had noticed that Rogue had few friends and most nights could be found sitting alone in the library. "Well professor, there isn't really much that we can do about this is there? I mean it's not as if we can make it possible for Rogue to touch people."

"Quite right Jean; however what we can do is make it possible for Rogue to touch a person."

" but how?" the telepath was surprised to say the least, she had always wanted to help the melancholy girl, and the knowledge that someone could help her, in the simplest and yet for Rogue possibly the most important way was astounding.

"I have discovered a rather simple solution. When someone is hurt they feel pain because of synapse's firing, their body recognizes that feeling as pain, what I can do is make someone's body think that the power Rouge emits from her touch is not painful, and this I can do for many people, however what I cannot do is make as many people insensitive to the draining that comes with the touch, it takes far to much power, I can only do that for one person, and I'd like that to be you Jean." Xavier looked at his once student knowing that she was a stable, kind person, just the kind of person that could take on this task.

"I, I don't know what to say… I mean of course I'll do it, but how are you sure I'm the right choice?" the thought the she might be able to be the one to help the girl now lying on the table was strangely fulfilling.

"Something's you just know."

Suddenly Jean felt a pounding in her head it mounted until she thought she might collapse and then it ceased; astounded she looked at the professor.

"Do keep me informed of her progress." And with that he wheeled out the door.

feedback is loved, alot... it helps me write faster... come on now feedback people.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Please don't sue me. Oh and come on people I know you can do it, review my story, it's not that hard just click the little review button...

* * *

Jean turned, on the table the girl looked so peaceful, but the telepath knew that below the surface a war must be raging. Compelled by some unknown force Jean found her self walking across the room to the girl's side. With a trembling hand she reached out to touch the pale skin, but before she could lay her hand down, she found her self looking into pain filled green eyes.

Rogue was gasping for air although it already filled her lungs. "What happened?"

Jean pulled a chair from across the room to her with a hand flick and sat down. "Logan saved your life, but in the process he touched you."

The telepath watched as the girls face began to crumble. "I've hurt someone else, he shouldn't have stopped me, the world would be better off if I was gone." Jean watched as Rogue turned away from her on the pallet, she wished she could convince the girl otherwise, and then she realized she could.

Slowly Jean telekinetically removed both of the young girl's gloves, and watched as the girl tried to grasp at them. Then she reached out her hand and grasped the girls palm with her own, slowly intertwining their figures together. "The professor found away to control your powers affects on one person, and he choose me."

Rouges eyes grew wide as she turned back to face her teacher. "So it's safe for you to touch me?"

"Perfectly, safe." Replied Jean

"And I can't hurt you?" Continued the younger girl.

"No Rogue you can't hurt me." Stated Jean with a slight smile.

"Are you sure Ms. Grey?" asked the now shaking girl.

"Yes, I am Rogue." And suddenly Jean felt two arms cautiously wrap them selves around her. "You know Rogue, your not going to hurt me, its ok now." And then the telepath felt the shaking girl release her and stand up. Unwilling to let this opportunity to convince Rogue that it was safe to touch her pass Jean stood up as well. She grabbed the younger girls hand with her own and pulled the girl to her. Then she stepped forward and wrapped her arms firmly around her still shaking student, and rested her chin on top of the red hair of the young women who was being held firmly against her. Suddenly Jean felt arms gather around the small of her back holding tightly. She smiled as she realized Rogue had begun to believe her.

And so they stood there for minutes, or maybe hours holding each other. And somewhere during that time Jean began to feel like missing pieces of her were gathering together again and she felt truly contented for the first time in years. But life began to intrude, and the echo of the dinner bell reached the lab.

Slowly Jean removed her arms from around Rogue. "That was nice." She said looking into dark green eyes. Her student nodded in reply, and seemed somewhat reluctant to remove her arms from around her teacher _of course she's reluctant _Jean thought to her self _this is probably the longest she's touched someone in years._ thinking only of the girl in front of her Jean grasped a pale hand tightly in her own. "Rogue, this isn't going to wear off, we have all the time in the world if you want it, unfortunately dinner doesn't go by the same standards." As the two women left the lab Jean noticed that Logan's pallet was suspiciously empty. _hmmmm, I wonder where he got to_

The cafeteria was busy as usual, Jean needed to grab a tray but found that her hand was still being help tightly by Rogue; she was just about to ask to girl to remove it when the girl shyly smiled and disengaged their wrapped fingers. Suddenly a figure came walking quickly into their sight.

"I knew it! I knew one day you'd be able to touch, way to go kid." Jean watched as Logan reached out to give the young girl a hug, Rogue stood frozen unable to move, and so Jean moved for her, planting her self between Rogue and the joyful Logan.

"Stop, Logan, you can't touch her." Jean put her hand on the mans chest to halt his progress.

"But I saw you two in the lab, you weren't effected by her powers!" the confused mutant stated.

"Logan, I wasn't effected by her powers, and I will continue to not be effected by her powers, however everyone else will be effected by her powers." The telepath explained.

"Oh," replied the now sullen man. "Well, keep at it kid, if anybody can find a way to help ya, it'd be Jean." With a nod the slightly furry man began to walk away.

"Logan, thanks for you know, saving me, it turns out life isn't always so bad." Rogue called out to Logan's retreating back. He turned a round and smiled at her before continuing back to his seat.

Rouge smiled at Jean as the older woman turned to face her. "We've had a busy day." Her teacher said. "Would you be interested in eating somewhere a little less." The telepath gestured around her. "chaotic?"

Rouge nodded her reply and student and teacher proceed through the dinner line. "So wear do you think would be quiet this time a night?" asked Rogue as they headed down the hallway.

"Well Scott, left this morning to go to Europe as a school ambassador, so my room should be empty." Her teacher replied.

Rogue followed her teacher down the rest of the hallway to where most of the teacher's rooms were. The door creaked slightly as Jean nodded at it and caused it to open.

"After you Rogue."


	3. Chapter 3

Please don't sue me. Oh and come on people, I know your reading it, my stat's say 255 people have read it, and all I have are 5 (lovely thank you very much for them) reviews. It will make me very happy... : ) if you review!

* * *

Jean's room wasn't at all like Rogue had thought it would be, it held none of the light that Jean her self did. Rogue shook her head; she was probably just seeing Scott's influence in the Spartan space.

"Just put your tray down anywhere, we're going to have to sit on the floor." Jean realized as she watched the younger girl place her tray on the cream colored carpet that she hadn't thought this through. All she had been thinking about was that this had been a very stressful day and the last thing either of them needed was to be in a large crowd. _or maybe I just wanted to be alone with her_ Jean shook her head, as if she was trying to dislodge the thought. _that's absurd _feeling more assured now that her thoughts were on track Jean looked up only to see that Rogue had titled her head and was staring at her while munching on a piece of bread.

Realizing she had been caught Rogue ducked her head to try to hide her blush. "Sorry Ms. Grey."

Puzzled by the girls look, Jean found she really didn't mind it if the younger redhead was staring at her, which was strange because usually something like that would unnerve her. "That's alright Rogue, and I think it would be alright if when we are alone you called me Jean."

"Ok Jean." The girl tried out, and found she liked the feel of it rolling off her lips.

"Sorry about the accommodations, or lack thereof, I wasn't really prepared for dinner

guests." The telepath said with a slight smile.

"Oh I don't mind Ms…. um Jean." Rogue replied "I mostly eat in my room anyway."

"Why would you do that?" inquired her teacher.

"Well um… once I brushed up against someone sitting next to me at my table, and I started draining them, I find it's just safer if I eat alone." Rogue looked down and pushed her potatoes around her nearly empty plate.

Suddenly Jean had an idea. "You don't have to worry about that with me anymore, how about if instead of you eating alone, we can eat in here together that is if you don't mind the lack of, well anything to eat on."

Jean was startled when all of a sudden she was pushed on her back by the force of a hug.

"Really Jean? You mean that?"

Being centimeters away from the lips uttering those words was making it curiously difficult to reply but Jean managed an "of course."

It seemed like the position she had just forced her teacher into occurred to Rogue and she blushed as she moved back over to her spot. "Sorry, um.. Jean."

"Rogue, it's alright, stop apologizing for touching me, if I were in your place I'd probably be acting the same way." Jean then held out her hand to the girl who was now almost back to her original spot, and gestured at her. Rogue got the message and slowly crept back over to her teacher now friend.

Jean sensing Rogue's hesitation closed the distance between them, and laid her back and head against her bed, while holding both arms around her student now friend, forcing them both to recline into each other. They laid like that until the 10:00 bell sounded neither of them saying a word just soaking in the contentment that seemed to come when they were near each other.

"You'd better get going, it might be Saturday tomorrow, but you still have lights out at 10:30." The telepath said.

Rogue gently extracted herself from the hug and bent to pick up the trays.

Jean frowned "I'll get those." An with a nod she stacked the trays and plates on top of each other. "Now get to bed." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Jean… not just for dinner…but for…" Jean cut the girl off

"I know."

And with one last smile Rogue left the room, and shut the door behind her. Leaving her teacher feeling strangely alone.

A clap of thunder sounded though her window, and startled Rogue into wakefulness, her clock said 1:03 am. She let her head fall back unto her pillow, trying to relive the day before hoping the happiness would lull her back to sleep. But all she found was terror, terror that something she had wanted for so long was just a dream, a figment of her mind. And so slowly, wearing only a tank top and boxer shorts Rogue opened her bedroom door and crept down the hallway to where she hoped she had not dreamed eating dinner. She stood outside the door for a few minutes, and was about to leave when suddenly it clicked open. Realizing that Jean must have sensed her and telekinetically opened the door, Rouge entered the dark room, only to realize that her teacher was still sleeping and must have opened the door subconsciously. And flash of lighting illuminated Jeans face, and Rogue gasped, in the brief light the face before her was stunning. Red hair shinning, cheeks flushed, lips barely moving but to breathe. Rogue felt compelled to move forward and make sure that the vision of beauty before her was real. Her hand moved of its own accord across the distance and lightly touched the woman's face. Rogue waited for the inevitable shock of draining realizing what she had done, but none came. And so she then rested her whole palm against the lovely face before her. Suddenly the face's eyes opened and a flash of lighting entered the room again illumining the clear blue of them

"Rogue? What…what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Jean started to sit up; worried that something had happened to her new charge.

"No, I'm sorry… I'm gonna leave." With that Rogue turned to exit when the door in front of her closed.

"Rogue there has to be a reason your in my room at this hour. It's alright, you can tell me. Now sitting all the way up Jean gestured for the young woman to join her on her bed.

Slowly the teen made her way across the carpet to sit next to her teacher on the bed. "It's just, I woke up, from the thunder, and I thought that maybe yesterday had been a dream, or something." Rogue looked down at her bare feet.

With a sad smile Jean reached out with both arms and pulled the young woman to her. Holding her close while the storm outside raged on. "Oh, I promise it wasn't a dream." And then Jean moved back until her back was against her head board and Rogue followed her. Morning would find both women sleeping, having slid down the head board, and nested so close together you couldn't tell where one woman started and the other began. But for now the two women were reveling in the feelings of wholeness once again occurring now that they were together.


End file.
